Tangled
by IGlompedYourMangaAnime
Summary: What if Bella was changed by Victoria? What if she meet Rosalie and Emmett and changed them? What if the Swan Coven Killed Victoria? Only POVS are Rose, Emmett, and Bella maybe Jasper.. Maybe! Rose/Em Bell/Jas Car/Esm Ali/Ed
1. That Night

**Tangled**

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of its characters!

Chapter 1: That Night

**(_B_P_O_V_)**

I walked down the street when I heard someone come behind me, I felt a cold tongue right behind my ear. "God I hope you survive!" And then I felt someone bite my neck and thats when I blacked out...

**(_TEN_YEARS_LATER_)**

She strolled down the street, five newborns flanking her tail, she looked to the one on the left, and jerked her head, signaling for the newborns to go hunt. She began looking for her next meal when she heard screaming, flashing down the streets, she quietly made her way to an abandoned alley, where a few men walked out tucking in their shirts, She growled and to the hunt. A few minutes after she was done, she strolled quietly down the alley, where a bloodly body lay, the woman was still alive, but just barely. She grabbed the girl gently by her hair and turned her neck, softly bitting the soft skin, she began pumping venom into the young girls almost lifeless body. Picking up the girl she ran to where the newborns where, stopping with a skidd, She walked gracefully over to the oldest of the newborns; Tyler. "Tell, Lady Victoria, that I will be abscent, watching over this young girls body. Tell her that I will be with her in Tennessee, to create more Newborns. Forget that, Tell her that I will create another newborn army, so that when we face the _Cullens_, well be prepared!" She grinned evilly, he bowed and then dissapeared with the others.

She walked gracefully away, being careful to not harm the young girls body, "Oh yes, we will be there, but we will not be helping her, will we young one? No! Victoria your rain has lasted long enough, I will finally get my revenge for what you did to me all those years ago!" She said, the looking down, "Don't worrie little one, you will never live the life I have had to, I swear it! hmm, What should we call you, My creator called me Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella, but you what should your name be? Ha! I know, Rosalie, your name shall be Rosalie!" She whispered, "Rosalie Swan, of the Swan Coven, amazing isn't little one?" She asked softly, as she walked into a abandoned house, looking around she found a bed, laying Rosalie on it, she began speaking soft words in italian,

_"piccola farfalla_

_chiudi gli occhi_

_dormire così_

_dolcemente non osano_

_aprire gli occhi_

_So che il vostro_

_dolore in _

_Odio in modo _

_per favore non _

_piangere _

_Sarò qui _

_tutto la notte _

_Odio non mi _

_Ti amo così _

_chiudere gli occhi si e _

_l'ultimo _

_sogno_

_sogno, _

_sogno, il tuo ultimo _

_sogno dolce_

_La notte ti chiama _

_si uniscono la vita _

_della notte la luna è il tuo custode _

_buonanotte mia principessa"_

She sang it again, when Rosalie began screaming in pain,

_"Little butterfly_

_close your eyes_

_sleep so softly_

_don't dare open your eyes_

_i know your in pain _

_I hate it so_

_please don't cry_

_i'll be here throughout _

_the night_

_Hate me not_

_I love you so_

_close you eyes _

_and dream your last_

_dream,_

_dream,_

_your last sweet dream_

_the night is calling you_

_come join the life of the night_

_the moon is your keeper_

_goodnight my princess"_

She stayed with the young Rosalie until she woke up.

**(_R_P_O_V_)**

The pain was so in belivable, I kept begging to be killed, but the calming voices kept me from saying these things, hours and the kind woman sang to me, she kept me calm and said it was almost over. When the pain finally ended so did my heartbeat

Bump...Bump!

Bump...Bump...Bump!

Bump...Bump.. Bump...

Bump...Bump!

And then nothing, I opened my eyes to see a pair of beautiful marroon colored eyes staring at me, "Welcome my dear Rosalie!" The womans kind voice, made me want to hug this woman, but why'd she call me Rosalie... Is that my name? I'd better ask this woman. I coughed lightly, "Um... ma'am, Why are you calling me Rosalie? Is that my name? And how am I still alive? Who are you?" I asked, suprised by my own voice, it was like bells, moving on i waited for the woman to answer. She looked upset for some reason, "Ok... dear, to answer you questions, Your not alive, you were dying on the street and you were so worth saving I didn't think about it, The reason your name is Rosalie is because of the way you looked like when you were human, Blue eyes, Blonde hair, it just seemed to fit, and as for ho'm I am, Darling, My name is Isabella marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. Now let me explain everything..." And so Bella told Rosalie everything, from the time she was changed to now, She could tell they were going to be compainions for a long time.

**XXXXXXX**

**Wow... Um I dont't know how this turned out, I think it turned out great! But I'm nervous, so please rate and review and i'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as i can!**

**love you all,**

**IGlompedYourAnime**


	2. Protect, Defend, Love

**Tangled**

Chapter 2: Protect, Defend, Love

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own any Twilight products or characters! They all belong to SM!**_

**(_B_P_O_V_)**

I walked quietly along side Rosalie, waiting for her to say something, anything, "Wow, I didn't know, that she made your life a living hell, is that the reason your doing this? Fighting her I mean, I understand, when you say she's attracted to much attention, but why destroy her? What happiness will it bring you?" Rosalie asked, I smiled softly, "The happiness it'll bring me, is knowing the ones I create will be safe in this world, that she will not be able to ruin other peoples lives like she has done mine!" I growled softly. She looked at me with understanding, then she said something I was hoping she would, "Hey, Bella? What was your life like before all of this?" She asked sweetly, I laughed, "Lets find a car, and i'll tell you on the way!" I laughed, she frowned slightly, "Where are we going?" She asked carefully, "You'll see, dear, you'll see." I promised her.

**(_In_The_Car_)**

"You see, Dear, I was born in 1960, In Las Vegas, Navada, My mother, Renee, oh bless her sweet heart, was a dancer. My father Charlie, oh what a shtick he was during work hours, but he always was a sweetheart to mother and me, he was a Peace Keeper, or a Cop as you would call it, Never stayed home, always fighting crime, in the city of lost wages," I sighed, Laughing at the memory, "You must have loved Las Vegas," She said quietly, almost if she was caught up with me in my memory. "No, I really hated Las Vegas, You see, Las Vegas is like a Whore, Beautiful and sexy at night, but when you wake up next morning you wonder how many drinks you had last night!" I said, laughing so hard, she laughed with me, "Anyway, when I was 19 my father and mother got into a reck, broke my fragile heart, and thats how I ended up in Seattle, Washington. Also where _Victoria_, Changed me, God I hated that place, If you told me 5 years ago, that I would be plotting agaisnt Victoria, driving with a newborn, created by my venom, driving to Washington, the very place I was changed, to aid the animal-feeders, with the destruction of Victoria, I would have torn you up and burned the peices, for fear that you had gone nuts!" I laughed, but Rosalie just looked very uncomfertable, "Relax, I would never set you aflame..." I childed.

She just looked very nevous, "Yeah I knew that he-he-he..." She chuckled, I just glared at her, "Anyhoo, where was I, oh thats right I told you everything but my age, since my actual birth, I am 30 years old!" I said with a bit of a chuckle, she just smiled, "Thank you," She whispered, "For everything, For not leaving me alone." She whispered, and I smiled, "Oh course, Now we need to find one more, Then I will train you both," I promised, She looked shocked, and pained. I looked worriedly over at her, "Whats the matter? Are you alright?" I asked, she just winced, "I think I need to hunt," She muttered, I threw my head back and laughed.

**Sorry Cliffhanger!**

**Right now I'm very busy with school but you've guys have been waiting for weeks for this, this is just a filler chapter, tells you more about bella and stuff,**

**Again I'm really sorry! Have Patince!  
>Thank you all so much!<strong>


	3. New Freinds, Mated Pair

Tangled

Chapter 3; New Freinds, Mated Pair.

Disclaimer; I do NOT Own Twilight. Or the Character's in it, now leave me the Fuck alone! Btw, If I did, Edward would have knocked up Bella in New Moon, Left her, came back in the 3rd book (Forgot) and got his ass kicked by Nessie, Bella, AND the Pack! Boo-yah! That and Jasper would love Bella, and Nahuel would Love Nessie! And Jake only loved her as A Brother, yep I know, I'm crazy.

Sorry This took so long guys!

(BPOV)

Me and Rosalie, ran through the forest, looking for a Lion or a Bear to eat, "Why are we doing this again?" Rose whined, looking so much younger than she was. "Because, I don't want to feed off Humans all the time, now mind you, we will before the fight with, _Victoria_. But first, we need to get use to Animal-" I turned and realized that she wasn't there, "Rosalie?" I asked quietly, looking around for her, when the scent of freshly spilled Human blood filled my senses, "_Oh No!_" I whispered in Horror, before taking off after Rosalie.

(RPOV)

I smelt something good, and followed the scent. What I saw both shocked, and thrilled me. A big, handsome man was all bloody and bruised, his facial features in a hard mask. "Oh.. my... Gods..." I whispered, the smell of his blood made my thrist sky-rocket, but I wasn't paying attention, this God-like man was so Beautiful, that it just made my dead heart do summarsults.

Then I noticed a bear attacking him, she was a Momma, and he had gotten to close... "Oh no! I don't wanna hurt the Mamma..." I whispered, then an Idea came to me, I jumped infront of the Beautiful man and roared at the bear, she took the hint and ran off. I grinned and turned to him, seeing him on the ground, barely breathing. "Oh my god!" I murmured, falling to my knees near him, "Are you alright?" I asked, touching his cheek. He blinked a couple of times before his gaze settled on me, "Are you an Angel?" He asked me, and I shook my head, "I'm not an Angel, I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Swan. And you are?" I asked, trying to keep him awake enough for me to help him. "Emmett, Emmett McCarthy, and may I just say, that you are the Prettiest thing that I have ever laid my eyes on." He said, and I giggled, "Why thank you ." I said, placing my head on his Chest, I heard his heartbeat weaken, "Oh No! Are you Ok?" I asked him, looking down at his wounds.

He shook his head, " I'm afraid not." He whispered weakly, I began shaking, "No don't leave me!" I yelled, hugging him to me, gently. "It's ok baby-doll." He whispered stroking my hair, I shook my head, "I can help you, but it's gonna hurt..." I whispered, looking him in those big brown doe eyes, "Worse than this?" He asked and I nodded, "What are you gonna do, Babydoll?" He asked, and I looked determined, "I'm gonna turn you into what I am, That way you can live with me forever!" I said, looking down at him, he was already slipping, I cried and kissed him on the lips. I tasted blood in his mouth, and I wanted to cry when I heard his heart began to stop, without thinking, I bit down on his neck, right at the pulse point. I drew back just in time, and shouted with joy when I heard his heart speed up, but then It began slowing. "What? No!" I yelled, I felt a presence behind me, and whirled on Bella, "Move." Was all she said, and I did, althought I never left his side.

I watched in awe as she bit down on both his wrist', his ankles, and even my bite. I watched, as he's breathing eraticated, before he let out a terrible scream.

(EPOV)

I felt like my body was on fire, everywhere burned, stung, or just plain hurt. This went on for I don't know how long, I began losing count, when the fire finally began to leave, then, an all new type of Fire filled me, only this time it was cold, and painful, worse than before. I wanted to die, oh dear god, please make it stop!

Then everything began dissapearing, the pain, and also my heartbeat. It slowed, and I was begining to slow, and stop. I then realized, that I was going to die, and I wasn't even gonna see my Angel again.

Then when all the pain was gone, my Heart made it's way,

Bump-bump. Bump-bump. BUmP-BUMP.

...

Bump... Bump... BUMP-BUMP!

and then, nothing, complete and utter silence. I knew I was dead when I opened my eyes, and Saw my Angel staring back at me, "Emmett!" She cried, and hugged me with all her might. "You had us scared for a momment." An unknown female voice said, her voice sounded like honey pouring over ice-cream, but it was also Motherly, and worried. I turned and saw another Angel in the corner of what looked to be a room, only this one had dark, red-ish brown hair, with the brightest Red eyes I have ever seen. "I thought I didn't make it in time..." She murmured softly, walking cautiously over to me, "Rosalie told me your name is Emmett, is that Right?" She asked in a careful voice, I nodded, "Emmett. Emmett McCarthy." I said, hearing my voice, it sounded odd, more rough and tougher.

"Ahh, well Emmett, I am Isabella Marie Swan, this is My Daughter, Rosalie Swan. And you are now my Son, Emmett McCarthy Swan." She said, smiling adoringly over to me and Rosalie, "I guess your both McCarthy's now... Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy Swan.I like it, it's got a ring to it, doesn't it?" She asked, And I looked over to see that Rosalie was practicly glued to my side, "Hey, Babydoll..." I whispered, and before I knew it, she was on my lap, kissing me, "I'll leave you two alone..." Bell's said, walking out of the room.

(RPOV) (After)

We were both laying in the -now broken- bed, when Bella came back, "Guess what Bella!" I said, cuddling up to Emmett some more. She gave us an amused look, "What?" She said, looking slightly annoyed at our naked-ness. I grinned and hugged Emmett closer, "Me and Em are in love!" I said, nuzzling his mark. I heard her sigh, I looked at her, "Whats wrong?" I asked, feeling confused,She shook her head, "Nothing is wrong, go back to... Whatever you were doing..." She said, giving me a small, knowing smile, before she dissapeared out of the room.

XXCLIFFHANGERXX  
>Sorry that this is SOO short, But hey, I'll try to get more out there faster!<br>You know the rules!

No less than SEVEN reviews before I write the next one, Bye!


End file.
